Back Again
by lilsmash and blood thirsty
Summary: What happens when your past comes back to haunt you?When the people around you hate you?... sorry LAME title but hopefuly a good story...No flames PLZ...and R&R!!^-^
1. Default Chapter

" How long is this gonna take, I mean really, how can Ken have moved this fast." Whinned yolei, she was NOT in the mood for Davis's rants about how he almost found the digimon emperor. As they walked, yolei could of killed Davis, because he again was ranting, Just then Kari did something no one expected, she took TK in her arms and kissed him. Davis was speachless, he was so shocked.   
  
" Kari?! What are you doing?! I thought you liked me?!" He shouted, almost in tears.  
  
"Because, I love TK! Not you! I hate you Davis motamiya! I wish that you would get a life and leave me alone! Every one knows that me and TK are meant for eachother!" She screamed. She looked at TK for some support, but he had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Um, Kari, there is something you should know, I was going to tell you sooner, but I never thought you felt THIS way about me, I always thought we would be nothing more than friends. I am in love with some one else, her name is Donna . I'm so sorry." He said, but that didn't change the look of terror, no, sadness, no, hatred.  
  
"What? No. It can't be. I won't let it! Your lieing! Tell me your lieing?"She pleaded.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He said with sincerity, but she still looked at him with hatred. She started to run away from them all, she hated them all, she was meant for TK, not some hoe like Donna, she belonged with him. No one would take him away from her, she would make him jealous. She would make him jealous by finding Ken, and tell him about her undying love for him. Yes, that would work, it HAD to. She ran after the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken woke up with a sharp pain in his back. He felt a warm wet substance leaking down the side of his face. Though he detected no wound on his head. He was trying to convince himself that Sam didn't come back, but his hopes were shattered when that familiar scratching noise returned. He was holding wormmon, who was unconcious, and Ken was scared to death. He didn't want this to happen, he was starting to wonder if Sam was better off dead.  
  
"Are we awake now? Good, because I have a little surprise for you, oh mighty ruler." He said with complete sarcasm. Ken was too scared to move, and was even more terrified when Sam started to advance. HE didn't look too thrilled about having to come and bring Ken. So he picked him up by the throat, and whispered very menacingly voice.   
  
"Come now, or you'll wish that I would of tortured you." Ken could only nod in return. He didn't know how he was able to walk, but his legs seemed to work. As he walked, he relised that the blood on his forehead wasn't his, and the pain in his back was from Sam digging his taloned claws into it while he was unconcious. As he continued to walk, he was starting to freak out even more, because Sam was smirking, as though he was about to enjoy something, a lot. Ken was jerked to the floor, and hit the ground with a splash. A splash? Yes, a splash, but from what? It was too dark too see, but the liquid was disgustingly warm.  
  
" Do you know where this place is? Well, I'm going to enjoy what is about to happen." Sam said with a primitive like voice.   
  
"W-what do you mean? Why are you doing this?" Ken begged. Just then, the light went on, and Ken saw the most brutal sight he had ever seen. It was Kari, but she was bleeding, a lot, and she was unsettlingly still.  
  
"Kari? Kari?! Please! Talk to me!" Ken shouted as he tried to shake her into life, but she was dead."Why would you do this?! How could you kill an angel of light?" Ken yelled as unshed tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
" What do you mean? I only did what she asked me to do, she wanted to be released, so I released her, is there any wrong in making some one else happy? When she found out that that blond Tk, or whatever his name was, loved some one else, she lost her will to live. So she asked me for release." He stated as though he was some sort of saint.  
  
" Why? She was upset?! How could you have done something like that?" He asked, shocked by his brother's brutallity. Then it dawned on him, what if that's what he Sam had planned for him.   
  
" Is this what your going to do to me?" Ken asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"No, of course not."Sam said in a smooth voice, Ken had a relieved look on his face, whiched caused Sam to smirk again"-no, I have something much worse than that."Before Ken could react. Sam pounced him, spun him on his back, and dug his clawed glove past the material, and into the flesh. Ken sreamed in pain as he felt it enter his flesh, and screamed even louder as an even worse, burning pain followed it. Sam had twisted his hand while it was still deeply into Ken's tender flesh. He continued to twist until he had twisted until his hand was 180 degree's turned.  
  
"Now Ken, tell me that you are still the emperor, and that you acctually killed that pathetic, weakling. Tell me that you enjoyed it." Sam said sadistically.   
  
" But I didn't! I was uncouncious, how could I?" Ken panted from the adrenalline that was coursing through his veins like a wild fire.  
  
" Yes, you were unconcious," he said as he started to untwist his hand, causeing Ken to moan in pain."but how do you know that you didn't do it, if you can't remember. I mean, you did have blood on your head, that wasn't yours." He stated rather cooly. As he pulled his clawed hand out oh his little brother, and turned him over, to see the kind of look that you'd see on the face of a deer in headlights. Just as Ken was about to cry, there was a massive rumbling from the center of the base, it sent both Sam and Ken hurling into the wall. Ken shook his head, and moaned in pain as he felt the bump that was forming on his fore head. He looked to his left, and the now unconcious demonic human was at his mercy. He would of enjoyed., had it not been for the fact that he might have been for the fact that he was scared crapless. He started in a mad dash for the exit, when he saw asomething as frightening sight as his brother. There was Kari, but she was in a long black dress, with see through sleeves, and her hair was tangled with blood. She was pale, and she had a very long dagger hanging from her belt, along with an unconcious wormmon.   
  
" Where do you think your going?" She asked in a smooth voice." I was wondering when you were going to get here, you are the one I have to thank for my new apperance. Sam was controling you, granted, but still…" She said soothingly.  
  
" Whatever you say, now I'm leaving, and I'm taking wormmon with me!" She shouted, and caught her by surprise, and tackling her swiftly, and getting up just as fast, but with his digimon in hand. He made a wild dash for the hall, to get away from the freakish angel of light. He was almost out of the base, when he was tackled from behind.  
  
"Get off of me you bi-"When he stopped in mid sentence to see he was talking to the girl with the purple hair and large glasses.  
  
"What were you going to say?!" She asked, sounding totally enraged that he would curse at her like that.Ken looked so relieved that she was human, but just to make sure, he pushed back on her grip, and caught her by surprise. He had her pinned to the ground, and was doing an all out search for any signs that she was not supposed to be alive.   
  
"What are you doing?! Hey! I mean it! Get your hands off me you creep!" She shouted at him. After he was sure she was not a zombie, he answered by letting his grip loosen, but not let her go.  
  
"What did you come here for?" He asked franticly.  
  
"Why do you care?" She spat back at him." And what have you done to Kari?!?" She was now shouting.Ken was about to tell her to shut up, when he heard the sickeningly sweet voice, of the now demonic Kari.  
  
"Aw, poor little yolei, no one cares about you, all you do is walk in the shadows of me and Mimi. You should really try to get over your little crush on Ken." She said in a smooth sort of purr.  
  
"Wh- what? Why are you saying that? Why are you dressed like that?" Yolei asked, in awe at the change in her friend.  
  
"Lets go now! We don't want to make the guests uncomfortable." Ken said trying to urge the stubborn mauve haired girl to run. She glanced over her friend, and broke out into a run as soon as she saw the dagger. Ken was hott on her heals as well. They ran until they thought their lungs would burst. Then the real problem came. The rest of the digidestined were waiting outside, and automaticlly thought Ken was chasing Yolei, and takled him, so he couldn't catch his breath.  
  
"What do you think your doing! You messed with the wrong kids, Kenneth!" Davis spat at him.  
  
"Wait……… Sam……. Monster………… Kari…………. Creature………" He wheezed.They all turned to Yolei, but she was as out of breath as he was. When Ken finally got enough control, he almost got to telling them, but was cut off by the familier tone of sam.  
  
"Heh, you people make me laugh, you can't escape the darkness. I will claim you all to be in the eternal pit of evil." Sam hissed at them. Kari came up behind Sam, smirking, Davis looked shocked at her. Ken decided to brake the demons speech, and tackled him. Not a good move. He had Ken pinned down, Ken's over confidence had got him into a very bad situation. Yolei was so mad at Kari for changing her side, that Yolei came up to her and slapped her. Very hard. Hard enough to knock her down.  
  
" I can't believe you, you just went on there side because of T.K. He is happy with his girl friend! Can't you be happy for him?! You are acting like a spoiled brat!" She shouted, glaring at the angel of light. Then, something around Kari's ankle broke off. It wasn't anything to take notice of, it was a tattoo, but as soon as the tattoo was destroyed, and then Kari came back into reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, it was like all the mean emotions in me took over. Can you forgive me?" She asked, looking at T.K. He nodded. As they were all in their little group hug, they forgot about Ken.  
  
"Um, guys? I hate to be a whinny little brat, but I could use some help!" He wheezed as Sam pressed down on his chest, with his dagger raised.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Hey! Get off him, you- you, well, you Emperor look alike!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Nice insult." Davis said flatly.  
  
"Could you try to get him off me instead of cursing at him?!?" Ken asked franticly. He was trying to get the dagger away from his undead brother, but was failing miserably. Davis noticed for once, that Sam was distracted, and pounced on him from behind. Amazingly enough, he actually suceeded in knocking the demonic human off. Too bad he wasn't happy about that.  
  
"The only one I wanted was Ken, but you are really getting on my nerves! So I'm taking you all with me!" He shouted. Before any of them had a chance to wonder what he was talking about, the world around them started to shift and swirl. They screamed as an unbearable pain shot through them. Then blackness.  
  
"Oh man, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck. And my head and back hurt like crazy." She moaned to no one inperticular. Davis looked at her, and his jaw hit the ground." What are you stare- Hey, why are you dressed like a knight?" She asked, noticing his outfit had changed.  
  
"Me? What about you?" He said, still shocked. She was about to ask why, but she felt her head, and nearly screamed. Her ears, which were nicely fitting for her head, were now longer, and pointy. Like an elf. She screamed, and stopped when she realized she also had wings. She was a fairy. She was dressed in a thigh long deep green skirt, with a red blouse, and a pale blue vest. She also had a bow, with arrows.  
  
Davis looked around, and saw the others had different wardrobes. Cody had a sort of robe on, that reminded him of some sort of elder. Kari was wearing a light pink gown that went down to her toes. T.K. was wearing a sort of prince outfit. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous that he had to be a warrior, while T.K. was a prince. Then his sight fell on Ken. He nearly screamed in shock. He was wearing black pants, that looked fairly scruffy, and a grey, scruffy shirt, with one long sleeve, and the other looked as though it had been torn off at the shoulder. And there was the wings. Long, silver and black angel wings portrayed out of his back. He began to stir.  
  
"Ow, my back hurts like no tomorrow." Ken noticed all of them staring at him, and wondered why."What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen me before? Hey, why is my hare down, and why are you dressed like that?" He snapped, demanding an answer.  
  
"Um, Ken, you have wings." Stated Davis. Ken gave him an odd look, and then sneered.  
  
"Right, and Yolei is a fairy." He said, sounding extremely stuck up. That is until he saw her. His jaw dropped, but he still didn't believe them.  
  
"Okay, that is just weird, but I know that I don't have wings, and-Hey, wait a minute, holy crap! I do have wings! Something is definatly weird." He said, while flapping his newly discovered wings."But still, where are our digimon?" His question caught all their attention. They looked around, and not a veemon, or hawkmon in sight, or any other digimon. They went searching throughout the field they woke up in, but still no sign of them. The night came all too fast, and still, not a scale, feather, or a chunk of fur. They all were silent, for fear of running into anything unpleasent. They found a nice place to rest, but none wanted to.   
  
"I'm sure we will find them. We have to, I mean, maybe they are looking for us right now." Davis said, trying to cheer all of them up, but not even he believed himself. They maneged to get a fire started, but that was of no comfort. As they layed down for a nights rest. While Ken went to find a tree to sleep under.  
  
"I am getting worried. There is no way Kari would stay in the digital world without telling us, unless Ken got to them first." Mumbled Tai to Matt as they sat on the bus from Tamachi, they were trying to get some info on Ken. As the two got off the bus, Tai saw his girlfriend, Kachiri,(No, this person is NOT made up, Nudge nudge, hint hint) waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, did you find her?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Not a trace. I don't know why she wouldn't tell me where she is, something bad has happened, I know it." He said, almost depressed.   
  
"Awe, don't worry Tai guy, I'm sure she is just fine." She said soothingly. Tai trusted her, but he didn't want to freak her out by telling her about the digital world. He thought she was an angel sent to mend his broken heart when Sora shot him down. He cared so much about her. He was happy about Sora and Matt, and was glad that he had Kachiri instead of Sora. The went home thinking about what happened, and how they were going to explain the situation to his parents.  
  
  
  
Well, this is the end of the second part. Please, r&r, no flames, and I promise, it will get better! Don't own anything, and if your wondering who Kachiri is, I aint telling, you know who you are! ^.~  



	2. Back for more...

" How long is this gonna take, I mean really, how can Ken have moved this fast." Whinned yolei, she was NOT in the mood for Davis's rants about how he almost found the digimon emperor. As they walked, yolei could of killed Davis, because he again was ranting, Just then Kari did something no one expected, she took TK in her arms and kissed him. Davis was speachless, he was so shocked.   
  
" Kari?! What are you doing?! I thought you liked me?!" He shouted, almost in tears.  
  
"Because, I love TK! Not you! I hate you Davis motamiya! I wish that you would get a life and leave me alone! Every one knows that me and TK are meant for eachother!" She screamed. She looked at TK for some support, but he had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Um, Kari, there is something you should know, I was going to tell you sooner, but I never thought you felt THIS way about me, I always thought we would be nothing more than friends. I am in love with some one else, her name is Donna . I'm so sorry." He said, but that didn't change the look of terror, no, sadness, no, hatred.  
  
"What? No. It can't be. I won't let it! Your lieing! Tell me your lieing?"She pleaded.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He said with sincerity, but she still looked at him with hatred. She started to run away from them all, she hated them all, she was meant for TK, not some hoe like Donna, she belonged with him. No one would take him away from her, she would make him jealous. She would make him jealous by finding Ken, and tell him about her undying love for him. Yes, that would work, it HAD to. She ran after the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken woke up with a sharp pain in his back. He felt a warm wet substance leaking down the side of his face. Though he detected no wound on his head. He was trying to convince himself that Sam didn't come back, but his hopes were shattered when that familiar scratching noise returned. He was holding wormmon, who was unconcious, and Ken was scared to death. He didn't want this to happen, he was starting to wonder if Sam was better off dead.  
  
"Are we awake now? Good, because I have a little surprise for you, oh mighty ruler." He said with complete sarcasm. Ken was too scared to move, and was even more terrified when Sam started to advance. HE didn't look too thrilled about having to come and bring Ken. So he picked him up by the throat, and whispered very menacingly voice.   
  
"Come now, or you'll wish that I would of tortured you." Ken could only nod in return. He didn't know how he was able to walk, but his legs seemed to work. As he walked, he relised that the blood on his forehead wasn't his, and the pain in his back was from Sam digging his taloned claws into it while he was unconcious. As he continued to walk, he was starting to freak out even more, because Sam was smirking, as though he was about to enjoy something, a lot. Ken was jerked to the floor, and hit the ground with a splash. A splash? Yes, a splash, but from what? It was too dark too see, but the liquid was disgustingly warm.  
  
" Do you know where this place is? Well, I'm going to enjoy what is about to happen." Sam said with a primitive like voice.   
  
"W-what do you mean? Why are you doing this?" Ken begged. Just then, the light went on, and Ken saw the most brutal sight he had ever seen. It was Kari, but she was bleeding, a lot, and she was unsettlingly still.  
  
"Kari? Kari?! Please! Talk to me!" Ken shouted as he tried to shake her into life, but she was dead."Why would you do this?! How could you kill an angel of light?" Ken yelled as unshed tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
" What do you mean? I only did what she asked me to do, she wanted to be released, so I released her, is there any wrong in making some one else happy? When she found out that that blond Tk, or whatever his name was, loved some one else, she lost her will to live. So she asked me for release." He stated as though he was some sort of saint.  
  
" Why? She was upset?! How could you have done something like that?" He asked, shocked by his brother's brutallity. Then it dawned on him, what if that's what he Sam had planned for him.   
  
" Is this what your going to do to me?" Ken asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"No, of course not."Sam said in a smooth voice, Ken had a relieved look on his face, whiched caused Sam to smirk again"-no, I have something much worse than that."Before Ken could react. Sam pounced him, spun him on his back, and dug his clawed glove past the material, and into the flesh. Ken sreamed in pain as he felt it enter his flesh, and screamed even louder as an even worse, burning pain followed it. Sam had twisted his hand while it was still deeply into Ken's tender flesh. He continued to twist until he had twisted until his hand was 180 degree's turned.  
  
"Now Ken, tell me that you are still the emperor, and that you acctually killed that pathetic, weakling. Tell me that you enjoyed it." Sam said sadistically.   
  
" But I didn't! I was uncouncious, how could I?" Ken panted from the adrenalline that was coursing through his veins like a wild fire.  
  
" Yes, you were unconcious," he said as he started to untwist his hand, causeing Ken to moan in pain."but how do you know that you didn't do it, if you can't remember. I mean, you did have blood on your head, that wasn't yours." He stated rather cooly. As he pulled his clawed hand out oh his little brother, and turned him over, to see the kind of look that you'd see on the face of a deer in headlights. Just as Ken was about to cry, there was a massive rumbling from the center of the base, it sent both Sam and Ken hurling into the wall. Ken shook his head, and moaned in pain as he felt the bump that was forming on his fore head. He looked to his left, and the now unconcious demonic human was at his mercy. He would of enjoyed., had it not been for the fact that he might have been for the fact that he was scared crapless. He started in a mad dash for the exit, when he saw asomething as frightening sight as his brother. There was Kari, but she was in a long black dress, with see through sleeves, and her hair was tangled with blood. She was pale, and she had a very long dagger hanging from her belt, along with an unconcious wormmon.   
  
" Where do you think your going?" She asked in a smooth voice." I was wondering when you were going to get here, you are the one I have to thank for my new apperance. Sam was controling you, granted, but still…" She said soothingly.  
  
" Whatever you say, now I'm leaving, and I'm taking wormmon with me!" She shouted, and caught her by surprise, and tackling her swiftly, and getting up just as fast, but with his digimon in hand. He made a wild dash for the hall, to get away from the freakish angel of light. He was almost out of the base, when he was tackled from behind.  
  
"Get off of me you bi-"When he stopped in mid sentence to see he was talking to the girl with the purple hair and large glasses.  
  
"What were you going to say?!" She asked, sounding totally enraged that he would curse at her like that.Ken looked so relieved that she was human, but just to make sure, he pushed back on her grip, and caught her by surprise. He had her pinned to the ground, and was doing an all out search for any signs that she was not supposed to be alive.   
  
"What are you doing?! Hey! I mean it! Get your hands off me you creep!" She shouted at him. After he was sure she was not a zombie, he answered by letting his grip loosen, but not let her go.  
  
"What did you come here for?" He asked franticly.  
  
"Why do you care?" She spat back at him." And what have you done to Kari?!?" She was now shouting.Ken was about to tell her to shut up, when he heard the sickeningly sweet voice, of the now demonic Kari.  
  
"Aw, poor little yolei, no one cares about you, all you do is walk in the shadows of me and Mimi. You should really try to get over your little crush on Ken." She said in a smooth sort of purr.  
  
"Wh- what? Why are you saying that? Why are you dressed like that?" Yolei asked, in awe at the change in her friend.  
  
"Lets go now! We don't want to make the guests uncomfortable." Ken said trying to urge the stubborn mauve haired girl to run. She glanced over her friend, and broke out into a run as soon as she saw the dagger. Ken was hott on her heals as well. They ran until they thought their lungs would burst. Then the real problem came. The rest of the digidestined were waiting outside, and automaticlly thought Ken was chasing Yolei, and takled him, so he couldn't catch his breath.  
  
"What do you think your doing! You messed with the wrong kids, Kenneth!" Davis spat at him.  
  
"Wait……… Sam……. Monster………… Kari…………. Creature………" He wheezed.They all turned to Yolei, but she was as out of breath as he was. When Ken finally got enough control, he almost got to telling them, but was cut off by the familier tone of sam.  
  
"Heh, you people make me laugh, you can't escape the darkness. I will claim you all to be in the eternal pit of evil." Sam hissed at them. Kari came up behind Sam, smirking, Davis looked shocked at her. Ken decided to brake the demons speech, and tackled him. Not a good move. He had Ken pinned down, Ken's over confidence had got him into a very bad situation. Yolei was so mad at Kari for changing her side, that Yolei came up to her and slapped her. Very hard. Hard enough to knock her down.  
  
" I can't believe you, you just went on there side because of T.K. He is happy with his girl friend! Can't you be happy for him?! You are acting like a spoiled brat!" She shouted, glaring at the angel of light. Then, something around Kari's ankle broke off. It wasn't anything to take notice of, it was a tattoo, but as soon as the tattoo was destroyed, and then Kari came back into reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, it was like all the mean emotions in me took over. Can you forgive me?" She asked, looking at T.K. He nodded. As they were all in their little group hug, they forgot about Ken.  
  
"Um, guys? I hate to be a whinny little brat, but I could use some help!" He wheezed as Sam pressed down on his chest, with his dagger raised.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Hey! Get off him, you- you, well, you Emperor look alike!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Nice insult." Davis said flatly.  
  
"Could you try to get him off me instead of cursing at him?!?" Ken asked franticly. He was trying to get the dagger away from his undead brother, but was failing miserably. Davis noticed for once, that Sam was distracted, and pounced on him from behind. Amazingly enough, he actually suceeded in knocking the demonic human off. Too bad he wasn't happy about that.  
  
"The only one I wanted was Ken, but you are really getting on my nerves! So I'm taking you all with me!" He shouted. Before any of them had a chance to wonder what he was talking about, the world around them started to shift and swirl. They screamed as an unbearable pain shot through them. Then blackness.  
  
"Oh man, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck. And my head and back hurt like crazy." She moaned to no one inperticular. Davis looked at her, and his jaw hit the ground." What are you stare- Hey, why are you dressed like a knight?" She asked, noticing his outfit had changed.  
  
"Me? What about you?" He said, still shocked. She was about to ask why, but she felt her head, and nearly screamed. Her ears, which were nicely fitting for her head, were now longer, and pointy. Like an elf. She screamed, and stopped when she realized she also had wings. She was a fairy. She was dressed in a thigh long deep green skirt, with a red blouse, and a pale blue vest. She also had a bow, with arrows.  
  
Davis looked around, and saw the others had different wardrobes. Cody had a sort of robe on, that reminded him of some sort of elder. Kari was wearing a light pink gown that went down to her toes. T.K. was wearing a sort of prince outfit. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous that he had to be a warrior, while T.K. was a prince. Then his sight fell on Ken. He nearly screamed in shock. He was wearing black pants, that looked fairly scruffy, and a grey, scruffy shirt, with one long sleeve, and the other looked as though it had been torn off at the shoulder. And there was the wings. Long, silver and black angel wings portrayed out of his back. He began to stir.  
  
"Ow, my back hurts like no tomorrow." Ken noticed all of them staring at him, and wondered why."What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen me before? Hey, why is my hare down, and why are you dressed like that?" He snapped, demanding an answer.  
  
"Um, Ken, you have wings." Stated Davis. Ken gave him an odd look, and then sneered.  
  
"Right, and Yolei is a fairy." He said, sounding extremely stuck up. That is until he saw her. His jaw dropped, but he still didn't believe them.  
  
"Okay, that is just weird, but I know that I don't have wings, and-Hey, wait a minute, holy crap! I do have wings! Something is definatly weird." He said, while flapping his newly discovered wings."But still, where are our digimon?" His question caught all their attention. They looked around, and not a veemon, or hawkmon in sight, or any other digimon. They went searching throughout the field they woke up in, but still no sign of them. The night came all too fast, and still, not a scale, feather, or a chunk of fur. They all were silent, for fear of running into anything unpleasent. They found a nice place to rest, but none wanted to.   
  
"I'm sure we will find them. We have to, I mean, maybe they are looking for us right now." Davis said, trying to cheer all of them up, but not even he believed himself. They maneged to get a fire started, but that was of no comfort. As they layed down for a nights rest. While Ken went to find a tree to sleep under.  
  
"I am getting worried. There is no way Kari would stay in the digital world without telling us, unless Ken got to them first." Mumbled Tai to Matt as they sat on the bus from Tamachi, they were trying to get some info on Ken. As the two got off the bus, Tai saw his girlfriend, Kachiri,(No, this person is NOT made up, Nudge nudge, hint hint) waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, did you find her?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Not a trace. I don't know why she wouldn't tell me where she is, something bad has happened, I know it." He said, almost depressed.   
  
"Awe, don't worry Tai guy, I'm sure she is just fine." She said soothingly. Tai trusted her, but he didn't want to freak her out by telling her about the digital world. He thought she was an angel sent to mend his broken heart when Sora shot him down. He cared so much about her. He was happy about Sora and Matt, and was glad that he had Kachiri instead of Sora. The went home thinking about what happened, and how they were going to explain the situation to his parents.  
  
  
  
Well, this is the end of the second part. Please, r&r, no flames, and I promise, it will get better! Don't own anything, and if your wondering who Kachiri is, I aint telling, you know who you are! ^.~  



End file.
